Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
Unnamed [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]; Starfleet personnel): 2250s Transporter assistant In 2254, a transporter assistant (who wore thick-rimmed glasses) stood at the transporter console next to Chief Pitcairn. ( ) :This extra character had no lines and was played by an uncredited performer. His appearance is the first rare occurrence of a 23rd century Human wearing glasses, albeit briefly, in TOS. The next time glasses would be mentioned is , where it is implied that wearing corrective eyewear is rare because of vision-supporting drugs and treatments. His character was named '''Yamata' ( ) in "The Rift" by Peter David. Geologist In 2254, a geologist was among the landing party on Talos IV. ( ) :The geologist was played by Ed Madden, who later portrayed the technician Fisher in . This crewman wore the insignia of an officer on his sleeves, although the exact grade is unclear. Bridge crewman 1 A crewman in the blue uniform stood watch next to the turbolift door. ( ) :This extra character was played by an uncredited performer. This character was named '''Valdini' in a novel, The Rift. It was commented that he was one of the personnel who perished on a mission to Argus X in 2268. Bridge crewman 2 A crewman stood next to Pike's chair, and shrugged at the man next to the turbolift door when Pike ordered a continued course for Vega in 2254. ( ) This same crewman continued serving aboard the Enterprise after Captain Kirk took command. He was on the bridge when the ship encountered the Galactic Barrier in 2265. ( ) This crewman was in a corridor wearing a beige uniform during the vessels confrontation with Balok in 2266. ( ) :This extra character was played by an uncredited performer. Apparently this crewperson remained for Kirk's command, even though the scene where he appeared in "The Corbomite Maneuver" was stock footage from the pilot episodes (as evidenced by his older-style uniform). Bridge crewwoman An enlisted crewwoman in a beige uniform sat at a station to the right of the viewscreen. Captain Pike and CPO Garrison checked the SS ''Columbia follow-up message that printed out of her console. ( ) :This extra character was played by an uncredited performer. The woman's lack of rank insignia determines she was not an officer or chief. The function of her station, located between the viewscreen and Spock's station, was never alluded to, although it seemed to include various library computer functions and controls later associated with the science station. 2260-2270 Sciences division Nurse This '''Nurse' was aboard the Enterprise when Khan Noonien Singh and his followers seized control of the ship in 2267. ( ) :She was played by actress Joan Webster. Nurse 2 This Nurse aboard the Enterprise assisted Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel to stabilize Kirks body after Sargon had been believed to have been killed while inside it. She was also worried about how they would return Kirks mind to his body, and how long the life support systems could keep his body alive without him. ( ) :She is one of the few medical personnel (besides Nurse Chapel) to wear the 'Red Cross' ''Enterprise assignment patch.'' :She was played by actress Cindy Lou. Laughing crewman This crewman, in a sciences division jumpsuit, was overtaken by fits of laughter after falling victim to the polywater intoxication. The affects of the polywater drove him to stumble around the corridors, painting slogans like "Love Mankind" on walls and doors. ( ) This crewman was among the personnel observed by passenger Charles Evans during an Enterprise voyage. ( ) :Played by John Bellah. This person might be named "Harrison", because recordings of Bellah's voice laughing were dubbed in when McCoy tried unsuccessfully to contact Technician Harrison in the biopsy lab. Sciences crewwoman This female crewmember joined Charlene Masters for sub-par coffee in the ship's recreation lounge during the Lazarus/Anti-Lazarus encounter in 2267. ( ) Command division Old lady crewwoman This old lady crewwoman was really a young woman who Charlie Evans transformed into an old woman because he thought she was laughing at him. ( ) :The old lady was portrayed by Laura Wood. Pilots ;Navigator :Command division lieutenant who manned the navigator's position. ( ) ::Played by Don Eitner. ;Helmsman :Command division crewman who operated the helmsman's controls. ( ) ::Played by John Lindesmith. ;Navigation lieutenant commander :In 2267, a command division lieutenant commander sat at the navigator post, while Lieutenant Leslie sat in the command chair. ( ) ::It's odd that this man, who outranked Leslie and was in the command division, did not end up taking command. Senior staffer In 2268 this command division lieutenant commander stood in on a staff meeting after the Enterprise was facing capture by the Romulans after Captain James T. Kirk took the ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) This officer was also present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the . ( ) Operations division Assistant engineer This assistant engineer lieutenant worked with Lt. Charlene Masters in re-energizing dilithium crystals after a galaxy-wide "blink" of non-existence drained the critical components. Lazarus and Anti-Lazarus from opposite universes overwhelmed the engineers in separate incidents, each stealing crystals to use against one another. The assistant shared Lt. Master's low opinion of Enterprise's coffee. ( ) :Played by Arch Whiting Commander In 2268 this operations division commander stood in on a staff meeting after the Enterprise was facing capture by the Romulans after Captain Kirk took the ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) This officer was also present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) :The appearance of a full Commander, outside of the regular cadre of permanent characters, is slightly unusual since the rank is normally held by senior department heads on a starship and would therefore be a somewhat important person on board. Such a person would also outrank such major characters like McCoy and Montgomery Scott. This man might have been the ship's chief of security. In any case, in the funeral appearance, this man could be seen wearing no rank insignia on his sleeves. Court reporter This unnamed court reporter sat in on Spock's court martial following his abduction of Captain Pike from Starbase 11. ( ) :Played by an unknown performer. Crewmember in window This female operations division crewmember passed a window of the Enterprise when the ship was in orbit of Starbase 11. ( ) :This crewmember was played by Denise Okuda, who received no on-screen credit, and appeared only in the remastered version of the episode. Female lieutenant commander In 2268 this operations division lieutenant commander was present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) :This woman can be seen standing in the background right as the crewman who went berserk is removed from the room. Junior engineer In 2268, this junior engineer was ordered by Montgomery Scott to repair a power relay (with a trident scanner) but was surprised to find two other officers (actually Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir from the 24th century) already working on it. The two officers quietly allowed the engineer to take over as it became clear they had no idea what they were doing. ( ) :Played by Charles S. Chun. :The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives his name as Lt. Nagata.'' Personnel officer In 2267, this ensign was the personnel officer aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) :Played by Nancy Wong. Transporter technician This transporter technician was knocked unconscious by Anti-Lazarus in 2267. ( ) :Played by Christian Patrick. Yeomen Christopher Pike's personal yeoman was killed on Rigel VII in an incident with the Kaylar along with two others. ( ) :The yeoman was given the name of "Dermot Cusack" in the ''Star Trek: Early Voyages comic series and "Leon" in Where Sea Meets Sky.'' This yeoman regularly worked on the bridge. :Played by Jeannie Malone. This male operations division yeoman was under Leonard McCoy's care in sickbay in 2270. McCoy informed the yeoman that he was going to be getting a few days' bed rest, for an unknown injury or ailment, despite the fact that the doctor didn't think he deserved it. Before the yeoman had a chance to acknowledge his prescription, he was startled by McCoy's sudden abduction from the ship by Kukulkan. ( ) This yeoman was stationed on the bridge in 2267 when Hikaru Sulu was injured by an exploding helm console. She cradled Sulu until Doctor Leonard McCoy arrived to administer medical aid. ( ) Security personnel ;Security crewman :This crewman stood in a corridor, with a phaser pistol sidearm on his belt, conversing with Lieutenant Berkeley. ( ) ::Played by Garrison True. His job and rank was established by his credit, but no proper name was listed. ;Security guard :This security officer was stationed aboard the USS Enterprise when Harry Mudd came aboard in 2266. ( ) ::He was played by Jerry Foxworth. ;Landing party security This security crewman was on the 2267 landing party to the planet where the Guardian of Forever was located. He attempted to stop Doctor Leonard McCoy from escaping into the time portal. ( ) :According to ''Strange New Worlds II sory "Triptych", this man's name was Worsley ( ).'' ;Security lieutenant During a red alert in 2268, this lieutenant in the security division was traveling through the Enterprise corridors when the vessel encountered the [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] at Deep Space Station K-7. ( ) : writer David Gerrold played this unnamed, uncredited extra. He had reportedly written a cameo for himself (as Mr. Freeman) in that original, but was unable to be included in the filming. With new footage being filmed taking place in that episode almost thirty years later, Gerrold got to rectify that mistake playing a redshirt. He did have other ''Star Trek appearances in the interim (see Command division crewmember below).'' :Since he carried a phaser on a standard issue black security belt, he was a security officer. ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant served as a security officer aboard the Enterprise. :He was flipped into the air like a puppet by super-strong Khan Noonien Singh when he was assigned to guard Khan's guest quarters in 2267. ( ) :He often served as a guard, ( ) or participated in landing parties. ( ) In the mirror universe, he was one of Chekov's henchmen (see: Unnamed mirror universe people). ( ) :This ''Enterprise security crewman was portrayed by Bobby Bass.'' ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant guarded the injured Captain Pike during Spock's court-martial in 2267. ( ) :He joined the landing party on an uncharted planet later the same year. In sickbay he guarded Anti-Lazarus, where Dr. McCoy resented the presence of the "muscleman". ( ) ::Played by Tom Lupo. ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant joined the landing party on an uncharted planet and kept watch on Lazarus and Anti-Lazarus in 2267. ( ) ::Played by Vince Calenti. ;Security crewman killed by the Horta :This crewman served on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta on Janus VI. He was scouting alone when the Horta attacked him. By the time help arrived, he had been completely dissolved by acid. ( ) :This redshirt was played by John Cavett; according to the ''Star Trek Concordance, he was named Kelly.'' ;Brawny security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this bulky male security officer (pictured, left) was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the IKS Gr'oth. He ended up arresting Miles O'Brien. ( ) ;Security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this male security officer (pictured, right), smaller than his counterpart above, was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the IKS Gr'oth. He ended up arresting Julian Bashir. ( ) ;Security lieutenants; Nomad victims #1 and #2 :These two lieutenants were given the duty of escorting Nomad to the brig and guarding it. They were subsequently killed by the probe after it escaped and began roaming freely through the corridors of the ship. ( ) ;Security lieutenant; Nomad victim #3 :This lieutenant, along with Carlisle, was given the duty of replacing the above two guards escorting Nomad. Both this lieutenant and Carlisle were subsequently killed by the probe. ( ) ;Black-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Blond-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Brown-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Freckled lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ::It is possible any of these women were Davison, noted earlier in the episode as being ranking female security officer on ''Enterprise. Security ensign This unnamed security ensign was assigned to secure the area surrounding the transporter room aboard the from tribbles. ( ) :This individual was actually a caricature of the episode's writer, David Gerrold, that was added to the episode by animators as an in-joke. According to the novelization of the episode by Alan Dean Foster, this individual was named "Hacker," a name which Gerrold later found insulting. ]] Service personnel ;Operations division table attendant : Female crewmember with red hair who helped dispense dinner when Enterprise officers were privileged to dine with the 20th century despot Khan Noonien Singh. She was later captured and seated in a prisoner's row with Brent, Hadley and others, forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. ;Command division table attendant : Brunette crewwoman who also helped serve dinner, she later escorted Khan to Lt. Marla McGivers' quarters. She was also captured when Khan took the vessel. ( ) Galley chef The chef of the ship's galley was in charge of reconstituting food and distributing them via the food slots. In 2266, the chef was amazed when he witnessed his reconstituted meat loaf turned into real turkeys. He reported this immediately to Captain James T. Kirk, who was skeptical at first. ( ) : Gene Roddenberry provided of the galley chef in his only performance in ''Star Trek. During the exchange, Kirk addressed the character as "chief", rather than "chef". '' After refit Airlock technician This airlock technician worked on a console at the airlock on the Enterprise, when Spock made him unconscious with a Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) :He was played by Gary Faga. Andorian officers Two Andorian officers assigned to the command division, were among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) :The first pictured Andorian was played by an unknown actor, the other one was played by fan extra John Watts, who received no credit for his appearance. :The novel ''Ex Machina gives John Watts' character the name Shantherin th'Clane, after Andorian uberfan Ian "Therin" McLean.'' Assistant to Rand This crewman assisted Transporter Chief Janice Rand on board the Enterprise in 2272. He was present when the transporter accident happened and Commander Sonak and another woman died in the transporter beam. Later he assisted Rand again when she beamed Doctor Leonard McCoy on board the Enterprise. ( ) :This crewman was played by John D. Gowans. Betelgeusian science officer A Betelgeusian science officer was among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. : In the novel ''Ex Machina this character was identified as Specialist first class Hrrii'ush Uuvu'it, and was a sensor analyst.'' Bridge Crewmember This crewmember was assigned to the ''Enterprise'' in 2272. She was present when Admiral Kirk told the bridge crew that he's back in command. ( ). :This crewmember was played by actress Momo Yashima. :''Her attire was auctioned in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, which describes the pin she wore as an " " badge. : The novel ''Ex Machina gives this character the name Reiko Onami, a xenopsychologist.'' Cargo deck ensign This ensign served on board the Enterprise in 2272. He welcomed Admiral James T. Kirk on the cargo deck. ( ) :This ensign was played by Howard Itzkowitz. Crewmembers These Starfleet crewmembers served aboard the in 2272 while the ship made contact with V'Ger and saved Earth. ( ) :Most of these crewmembers were played by background performers and named by their costume tags which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. File:No image yet.jpg|Science crewmember Played by Cassandra Foster File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Brenda Gooch'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by John Hayes'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Art Lake'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Kaith Shiozaki'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Linda Robertson'' File:No image yet.jpg|Operations crewmember Played by Celeste Cartier Native American officers Four Native American officers were among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. One was male, the three other female. ( ) :The novel ''Ex Machina gives the first pictured female character the name Mosi Nizhoni. She is also the Assistant Chief of Security.'' Image:Native american officer TMP.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Native American officer 2 TMP.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Native American officer 3 TMP.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Native American officer 4 TMP.jpg|''Played by an Frank Salsedo'' Rec deck crewmembers These Starfleet crewmembers attended the briefing on the recreation deck of the Enterprise in 2272. They were witnesses of the destruction of Epsilon IX station. ( ) :All 170 crewmembers were played by extras, production staff members, and fans and most of them received no on-screen credit for their appearances. They were cast by a cattle call, organized by Bjo Trimble and had to fullfill these special requests: "''aged between 20 and 40, men from 5'8" to 6'2", sizes 40-42, and women from 5'6" to 5'8', sizes 8-10"'' :The crewman, played by writer David Gerrold was identified in the non-canon novel "Ex Machina" as Ensign Gerry Auberson, a relief communications officer, JoAnn Christy's Vulcan officer as security technician T'Hesh, and Scott Dweck's Vulcan officer as Nurse Spanla. Image:David Gerrold TMP.jpg|Command crewman Played by David Gerrold Image:Chris and Monty Doohan TMP.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Christopher Doohan (front) Image:Chris and Monty Doohan TMP.jpg|Science crewman Played by Montgomery Doohan (back) Image:Susan Sackett TMP.jpg|Science crewman Played by Susan Sackett (second from right) Image:Bill Hickey TMP.jpg|Science crewman Played by Bill Hickey Image:Iva Lane, The Motion Picture.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Iva Lane Image:Rec deck crewman 2.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by an unknown actress Image:Rec deck crewman 1.jpg|Science crewman Played by an unknown actor Image:Susan Sackett TMP.jpg|Science crewman Played by Louise Stange-Wahl (far left) Image:Scott Dweck, The Motion Picture.jpg|Vulcan science crewman Played by Scott Dweck Image:Millicent Wise, The Motion Picture.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Millicent Wise Image:JoAnn Christy, The Motion Picture.jpg|Vulcan science crewman Played by JoAnn Christy Image:Susan Sackett TMP.jpg|Civilian Played by Marlene Willauer (second from left) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Richard Arnold'' File:No image yet.jpg|Science crewman Played by Bjo Trimble File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Rosanna Attias'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Verne Dietsche'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Walt Doty'' File:No image yet.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Dennis Fischer File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by William Guest'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by James T. Kirk'' File:No image yet.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Kathleen Sky File:No image yet.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Katherine Kurtz File:No image yet.jpg|Civilian Played by Leigh Strother-Vien File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Jay Smith'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Ve Neill'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Barbara Minster'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Denise Tathwell'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Eileen Salamas'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Zack Richardson'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Beth Moberly'' Rhaandarite crewmember 1 In 2272, a Rhaandarite crewmember was present during the briefing on V'Ger on the recreation deck and witnessed the destruction of the Epsilon IX station. ( ) :This Rhaandarite was played by background extra Steven Lance, who received no credit for his appearance. Rhaandarite crewmember 2 In 2272, a Rhaandarite crewmember was present druing the briefing on V'Ger on the recreation deck and witnessed the destruction of the Epsilon IX station. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Rhaandarite ensign In 2272, a male Rhaandarite ensign was on the bridge of the refit Enterprise when Admiral Kirk took command. ( ) :This unnamed character, played by Billy Van Zandt, was identified as '''Alien Ensign' in the script, and Alien Boy in the end credits.'' :According to Van Zandt, he was working at the Internal Security station. His single line of dialog with Uhura, about Decker's demotion, was not used in the the theatrical print of the film, but was restored for the premiere television broadcast (ie. the "Special Longer Version" on the videocassette re-release), and for the "Director's Edition" on DVD. In issues of the Marvel/Paramount comic series ''Star Trek: Untold Voyages he was identified as Ensign Omal. In the Pocket novel Ex Machina, he was identified as Ensign Vaylin Zaand.'' Saurian engineer A Saurian engineer was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) :The Saurian was played by fan extra Cedric Taporco, who received no credit for his appearance. :The patches on this Saurian's uniform have a red backing, in the 2270s uniforms this signified an engineer. In the novel ''Ex Machina he was identified as Petty Officer second class R'trikahi.'' Transporter accident victim This crewperson was killed in the transporter accident along with Commander Sonak. ( ) :This woman was played by Susan J. Sullivan. :According to Gene Roddenberry's novelization of the film, this character was Vice Admiral Lori Ciana, Kirk's supervisor (and lover) at Starfleet Command. Zaranite officers Two Zaranite officers were among the crew during that viewed the briefing on V'Ger. ( ) :The Zaranite on the right picture was played by an unknown actor, the other one by fan extra Don Fanning, who received no credit for his appearance. : In the novel ''Ex Machina one of the Zaranites was identified as Crewman first class Chezrava, a damage control technician.'' Training vessel personnel Trainee blowing boatswain's whistle This female trainee blew the boatswain's whistle to announce the boarding to Admiral Kirk for his inspection of the Enterprise. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Trainee bridge crewmember (female) This female trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. ( ) She was also seen gathered with the rest of the trainee crew during Fleet Admiral Morrow's inspection of the vessel after their return to Spacedock. ( ) She was again seen on the bridge of the newly commissioned during its shakedown cruise. ( ) :This recurring Starfleet crewman was played by background actress and stand-in Kimberly L. Ryusaki, who received no credit for her appearances. Trainee bridge crewmember (male) This male trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. ( ) :This cadet was played by an unknown actor. Trainee crewmembers These trainee crewmembers served aboard the Enterprise during its training simulation and later during the battle with Khan Noonien Singh. Some of them died during the explosions aboard the ship and in the torpedo launch bay. ( ) Some of them were present when Admiral Morrow visited the Enterprise after its return to the spacedock and also in the San Francisco bar. ( ) :The crewman on the first image was played by background performer and DeForest Kelley's and William Shatner's stand-in Philip Weyland. They all received no credit for their appearance except the stunt performers. Image:Philip Weyland, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by Philip Weyland'' , Image:Tom Morga, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Trainee engineering cadets These trainee engineering cadets were assigned to the machine room of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. They were present when Admiral James T. Kirk visited the ship shortly before its launch and when the memorl service for Spock was held. ( ) :All engineering cadets were played by background performers who received no credit for their appearance. :The crewman pictured third also appeared as a Tau Cygna V colonist in the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation episode .'' Image:Todd Bryant cadet.jpg|''Played by Todd Bryant'' Image:Cristian Letelier, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by Cristian Letelier'' Image:Engineering cadet 1, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Engineering cadet 2, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Trainee lieutenant junior grade This lieutenant junior grade with blonde hair was assigned to the bridge of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. He wore the red collar and insignia strap of a Starfleet Academy trainee. ( ) :This lieutenant j.g. was played by an unknown actor. :In the non-canon novelization of [[Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (novel)|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan]], this character was referred to as Ensign Croy.'' Trainee tactical crewmember This male trainee served at the tactical station during the Kobayashi Maru scenario. ( ) :This lieutenant was played by Nicholas Guest. Training crew officer This officer assigned to the Enterprise assisted with the preparations for battle with the . ( ) :This officer was a cameo by score composer James Horner. Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Category:Andorians Category:Betelgeusians Category:Rhaandarites Category:Saurians Category:Zaranites Category:Vulcans fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)